Wilted Flower
by Bakaa-chan
Summary: El dolor de Lizzy al renunciar a su amor,cediendoselo a ese mayordomo de negro, con la unica esperanza de que Ciel, esa flor marchita, pueda volver a renacer...
1. Chapter 1

**Declaimer: los personajes de Kuroshitsuji no son míos, son obra de Yana Toboso.**

**Hola holaa, llegue con una linda historia de Kuroshitsuji, mi anime predilecto en este momento *-* se me ocurrió en un ataque de inspiración, sin mas que decir los dejo leer tranquilos :DD**

**Pequeña anotación que me olvide: la historia esta narrada por Lizzy (Elizabeth) ahora si sigan la lecturaa .**

**Wilted Flower****…**

Baje con cuidado del carruaje, me detuve un momento frente a los rosedales que decoraban la mansión Phantomhive, estaban cuidadosamente podados y tenían aquellas rosas blancas y delicadas que tanto le gustaban. Extrañaba demasiado aquel hermoso paisaje que me brindaba la mañana de Londres, la brisa fresca de primavera que inundaba mi alma con su embriagadora fragancia. Ni siquiera los viñedos de Francia se comparaban con esto, luego de estar casi un año en el extranjero, tuve que volver, tenia la necesidad de ver su fino rostro otra vez.

Llame la entrada principal con cautela, recordaba aun las reprimendas que me hacia al entrar sin haber avisado, la gigantesca puerta se abrió y ante ella apareció ese cuervo, el mayordomo más perfecto que pueda existir: Sebastian Michaels. Lo mire con recelo, volví a mi postura inocente e infantil de siempre, noto mi cambio de humor, no lo menciono por cortesía.

-Lady Elizabeth, ¿vino a ver al joven amo?- sonrió falsamente, nunca le agrado mi visita en la mansión.

-Claro Sebas-chan ¿podrías decirle que venga a mi encuentro?- sonreí, la sola idea de intercambiar palabras ya me emocionaba, después de tanto tiempo vería a mi amado prometido.

-Enseguida, ¿desearía tomar algo?- no estaba de humor para competir con el, solo me limite a entrar a la mansión y mirar los diferentes cuadros y objetos extravagantes que se encontraban adornando la morada.

-Sírvenos a ambos un té earl grey acompañado con trifle en el jardín por favor- no tuve el valor de mirarlo, esa mirada solo me aterraba mas, ese mayordomo, tan oscuro y cerrado, salido del infierno.

Recorrí la mansión en busca de Meirin, Finny y Bard, me pareció extraño el abrumador silencio que cubría la residencia. Suspire derrotada, luego preguntaría por la presencia de ellos tres, volví al jardín, corriendo hacia los hermosos rosedales, me acomode en el césped y contemple nuevamente esas exquisitas flores, con cuidado de no lastimarme, arranque una pequeña rosa, parecía que se estaba marchitando, por esa estática no encajaba con las demás, gracias a eso me recordaba a el .

-Elizabeth, tiempo sin verte- su voz fluyo por la brisa, un pequeño temblor recorrió mi espalda al ver su sombra en los arbustos, me levante con tranquilidad y escondí la flor cortada.

-¡Cieel!- no pude reprimir mis ganas de abrazarlo, después de todo, siempre había sido así nuestra relación, claro que solo yo participaba.

-Por favor, compórtate- siempre mantenía su postura rígida, inquebrantable. Tuve que alejarme repentinamente porque había llegado esa imborrable sombra que lo seguía.

-El té ya esta listo- me dirigió su fría mirada, siempre protegiéndolo de cualquiera que se atreva a interferir en aquel entorno, digo solo de ellos, alejados de todos. Fui campante a la pequeña mesa de cristal que se encontraba oculta dentro del enorme jardín, sobre ella estaba la merienda servida en vajilla de porcelana china. Nos sentamos enfrentados, no sabia como apaciguar esa tensión que se hallaba entre nosotros, observe la bebida que se encontraba frente a mi, di un par de sorbos y probé el trifle, amaba las cosas dulces, pero no era el momento adecuado, comencé a hablarle sobre mi viaje al continente, esos hermosos lugares que visite, pero parecía que conversaba sola, porque el ignoraba mi presencia.

-Ciel, quisiera hablar seriamente sobre nuestro futuro casamiento…- me detuve un momento, había logrado llamar su atención y la del oscuro mayordomo.

-Si no es molestia, ¿podrías pedirle a Sebas-chan que nos deje a solas?- con un movimiento de cabeza le dio a entender el mensaje, retirándose al interior de la mansión.

La fija mirada azulina me ponía nerviosa, pero recordé a que vine, no era por mi, era por su bien, esa era mi intención, ayudarlo.

-He cancelado esta mañana nuestro compromiso- su expresión era casi igual, solo un extraño brillo había cambiado en sus ojos, no sabia si había entendido mis acciones, pero ya no había vuelta atrás.

-¿Q-que dices?- era peculiar contemplar esa muestra de incredulidad en una persona que era sínica, calculadora e inmutable como él, al parecer no le eran del todo indiferentes mis acciones, pero eso acabaría hoy.

-Yo te amo, Ciel…- mi voz comenzaba a temblar, requería toda mi fuerza de voluntad el terminar esta deplorable declaración –pero, no quiero atarte a mí cuando sé que tu corazón nunca me aceptara- el trataba de entender la razón detrás de mis simples palabras, aun necesitaba decirle más.

-Lo único que pido a cambio de esta acción, es tu felicidad- una muestra de gracia apareció en su bella cara, sabia que esa simple idea le era divertida, no tenia esperanzas sobre si mismo.

- Podrás lograrlo solo si te abres a la persona que amas- no pensó que yo conocería sobre los sentimientos que tenia, los que todavía se negaba.

-Lamento decirte que te confundes, yo no soy capaz de amar- su voz sonaba quebrada, triste. No iba a renunciar para que el siga como hasta ahora.

-Sé que te desvives por Sebastian, no me lo niegues- un pequeño rubor carmín se poso en sus pómulos, corrió la mirada a un costado, era la primera vez que lo veía avergonzado.

-No tiene importancia, mis estúpidos sentimientos no son correspondidos- volvió aquella mirada oscura, triste y solitaria que lo acomplejaba todos los días.

-Si fuera así no te cuidaría con tanto empeño cada día, ni se pondría celoso cuando te visito- sonreí irónicamente, podría servirle de algo a mi amado, pero algo me lo impedía, sentía una fuerte opresión en mi pecho y un nudo en la garganta, los cuales no me dejaban seguir tan fácilmente.

-Yo solo deseo ver tu sonrisa antes de volver a Paris, no te desanimes por favor, sé que te ama- no pude evitar mi patético llanto, había colapsado, todos mis sentimientos se agolpaban en mi corazón sin dejarme continuar. La cálida mano del conde seco los rastros de llanto que había en mi rostro, encontrando mi mirada con la suya.

-Lizzy, ¿me harías el honor de bailar este ultimo vals conmigo?-su mano se ofrecía para mí, la tome, lentamente comenzamos a danzar, con algo de torpeza iba siguiendo sus pasos por el jardín mientras el viento silbaba una extraña melodía, aquella que escuche al encontrar una noche al titiritero. Tenía una paz interior perfecta, había logrado calmar mi alma, me deje llevar por Ciel y la macabra melodía.

_**London Bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down. London Bridge is falling down, my fair lady… London Bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down. London Bridge is falling down my fair lady…**_

Pronto el sol de la tarde comenzó a bajar, y nuestro baile seguía el mismo ritmo, hasta detenerse a principios de la noche. Su pálido rostro dubitativo resplandecía bajo la tenue luz de la luna, al igual que la rosa blanca marchita que había tomado del rosedal.

-Por favor, llámalo, tengo que comunicárselo yo-me miro extrañado, pero aun así asintió, lo nombro con la intención de que acudiese con nosotros, ese mayordomo.

-Sebas-chan…- rebajaría mi orgullo por única vez, solo para hacerlo del modo correcto.

-El compromiso que existía entre tu amo y yo ha sido anulado- lo mire una vez mas, estaba renunciando a mi sueño junto con el – no volveré a ser un estorbo entre ustedes, con la condición de que él sea feliz, es lo único que deseo.- sentí otra vez una punzada en mi corazón, mi expresión era triste, había admitido la derrota, pero ese demonio lo que hizo fue mirarme altaneramente, había ganado.

-No se preocupe, señorita, esta en buenas manos- un pequeño sonrojo apareció en los pómulos del menor, se notaba la comunicación y el cariño que había entre ambos, ese lazo irrompible que los ataba en un mismo destino, un lazo entre un demonio y una flor marchita.

-Muéstrame antes de irme una ultima sonrisa ¿sí?- tome la flor cortada y se la extendí, con delicadeza, la tomo entre sus manos, contemplo la pequeña rosa blanca, que poco a poco había ido perdiendo sus pétalos en el camino de su vida, pero, si se ponía en agua, y se cuidaba con cariño, podría llegar a florecer nuevamente, al igual que él.

Miro a Sebastian, al cual amaba mas que a nadie, el mayor le devolvió la mirada enternecido, volvió avergonzado a observar la flor que moría lentamente, levanto su cabeza, y entre ese cabello grisáceo, debajo de ese ojo zafiro pude ver luego de tanto tiempo la hermosa sonrisa que me brindaba Ciel. Un par de lagrimas se me escaparon y mi rostro no expresaba toda la felicidad que tenia, abrace con fuerza al joven, que correspondió tiernamente mi acto, no podía creer en la visión que tenia, pero eso era lo único que necesitaba para seguir en pie. Despacio, me separe y borre todo rastro de lagrimas, debía irme a pesar de la oscuridad de la noche, estaba atrasando la hora de la cena.

-Espero que nuestros caminos vuelvan a cruzarse, te deseo lo mejor junto con Sebas-chan,_** adiós, Ciel…-**_ me di la vuelta hacia donde se hallaba el carruaje, pero sentí como mi brazo fue tomado, volví mi vista él se acercó, colocando un simple beso en mi mejilla izquierda, me ardía ese pequeño contacto, fue considerado conmigo, sonreí una vez mas solo para él y continué mi camino. Subí con cuidado y el transporte comenzó a avanzar, cuando de lejos me asome, pude verlos a los dos, juntos, tomados de la mano. Era feliz, había venido para ver como aquella flor, casi muerta volvía a renacer.

_**Continuara...**_

**Es extraño hacer este fic, odio con mi alma a Lizzy, pero me siento identificada con el sentimiento u.u ¿Qué les parecio mi historia? Háganme saber su opinión, soy abierta a cualquier tipo de criticas, mientras sean dichas de buena manera :D Respondere a sus reviews, asi que no sean timidos y déjenme uno, súbanme la autoestima que tengo c:**

**Les aviso que dentro de poco subire el segundo y ultimo capitulo, contando la historia desde el angulo de Ciel, asi que no dejen de seguirla ^^**

**Desde ya gracias por leer, su autoraa Bakaa-chan~~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Declaimer: Los personajes de Kuroshitsuji no me pertenecen, son obras de Yana Toboso**

**Hola holaa! Traje el ultimo cap de esta pequeña historia, les debo confesar que la escribí porque me paso algo parecido, tarde un montón en actualizarlo, espero que sea de su agrado, les agradezco a Laura, a Linne-Malfoy y a Kurolove por sus reviews en verdad me alegra que se hayan tomado la molestia de dejarme un pequeño agradecimiento ^_^ Sin mas, espero les guste.**

**PD: la historia es narrada desde el punto de vista de Ciel, desde el comienzo de ese mismo día, no esta muy conectada a el primer cap salvo por el final, también contiene lemmon, no es recomendado para gente menor de 18 [a excepción de la escritora que jamas cumple dicha regla]**

_**Wilted Flower…**_

Desperté sofocado en la madrugada, con mi corazón latiendo aceleradamente, había vuelto a revivir en mis sueños ese fatídico día en el que mis padres murieron y mi dignidad fue robada, cada noche era aun peor, me volvía a dar la misma impotencia que había tenido en esa ocasión, al no poder ayudar a nadie, ni siquiera me pude defender. Podía ver aquellos rostros depravados, golpeándome y riendo desaforados de mi humillación. Tuve pánico, me cubrí con las suaves sabanas y me encogí hasta parecer un ovillo, dolía el solo recordar todas las experiencias pasadas, temblaba y pude percatarme de que estaba llorando, mi imagen debía ser patética, el gran conde Phantomhive acurrucado derramando lagrimas. La puerta de mi habitación se abrió, dando paso a mi mayordomo, había comenzado a amanecer, escondí mi cara en los almohadones, le mostraba mi peor faceta a la persona que debía reconocerme.

-Joven amo, ¿se encuentra bien?- su voz llego a mis oídos dándome una pizca de calma, pero esos recuerdos eran imborrables, y solo pude alejarme de él.

-¿Esta… sollozando?- me sorprendí, seguía lagrimeando, levante mi grisácea cabeza, encontrándome con esos ojos rubíes que tanto amaba. Su mirada mostraba un tinte de preocupación, era lógico, debía proteger al portador del alma que luego degustaría. Un dolor diferente oprimió mi pecho ante ese pensamiento, me había dado cuenta de que a pesar de todo, solo eso le importaba, mi alma.

- No es nada, sigue con tus deberes Sebastian- se dirigió a los enormes ventanales y corrió las cortinas que impedían la buena iluminación de la habitación, el sol recién hacia su aparición en el cielo, mis preocupaciones sobre la pesadilla seguían iguales, pero las lagrimas iban cesando. Me acomode al borde de la cama, él se acercó a mi con el desayuno en la bandeja de plata, tome cuidadosamente la taza entre mis manos, y vi mi reflejo en el té rojo, mis ojos estaban irritados y mi aspecto era lamentable. Me apresure en beber la infusión y terminar los bizcochos, espere a que comience a cambiar mis ropajes como era la costumbre, observe como antes de hacerlo se quitaba con la boca seductoramente el guante de su mano izquierda, el que cubría la marca del contrato.

Con una parsimonia fuera de lo común, me despojo de mis pijamas, el simple roce de su mano desnuda sobre mi piel me enloquecía, estaba cayendo en su trampa, no le importaba mi poca cordura, solo el deseo carnal de poseerme, deslizo la camisa que usaría hoy por mi cuerpo, para empezar a abrochar los botones, detuve su mano en mi pecho y mire sus ojos ; brillaban cual gema, llenos de lujuria que me hipnotizaba, no aguantaba mas la distancia y lo bese, lo deseaba como a nada en el mundo, mas que mi venganza, nuestras lenguas iniciaron una excitante danza, logrando que el contacto se hiciera a cada momento mas fogoso. Se separo y fijo su mirada en mi ojo descubierto, acaricio mis mejillas, para retirarme luego el parche, viendo como brillaba la marca ante el acercamiento.

-Joven amo…- sabia a que se refería, necesitaba permiso para continuar con sus acciones, sentía como la sangre se posaba en mis pómulos, era humillante mi posición. Me acomode nuevamente en la cama, ocultando mi tímido rostro, no quería verlo al decir esas vergonzosas palabras.

-Sebastian… hazme… tuyo- sentí su brazo darme la vuelta para verme a la cara, estaba sobre mi y esos ojos mostraban el intenso deseo que residía en su portador.

-Yes, my lord-sello esa orden con nuestros labios, era muy intenso nuestro nivel de anhelo y pasión que desbordaban de el contacto. Nos separamos y bajó sus labios a mi cuello, dejando a su paso pequeñas marcas moradas, siguió hasta mi pecho, esa lengua era insaciable, ávida y húmeda. Tomo mi pezón y comenzó a estimularlo dándole lamidas, no podía reprimir los pequeños gemidos que escapaban de mi garganta, lamio ambos hasta dejarlos erectos, y comenzó bajar cada vez mas hasta llegar a mis piernas. Sus mano descubierta recorría todo mi ser, curiosa e intrépida, explorando mi piel a su máximo. Siguió el camino de su boca en mis muslos, no aguantaba mas esta tortura, tome su rostro y le indique lo que requería mayor atención, una sonrisa traviesa invadió su expresión, lentamente dio pequeños besos por mi longitud desde su punta, cada uno me ardía, comenzó a lamerlo lentamente, viendo de reojo mis expresiones a cada una de sus acciones.

-Ahh… ¡S-sebastian!- había introducido todo mi miembro en su boca, sentí como aumentaba cada vez mas la velocidad, la humedad de su boca era embriagadora, mis suspiros eran más sonoros, debían resonar por toda la mansión. Agarre sus finos cabellos negros y empecé a mover mis caderas, él era un experto, el vaivén entre ambos se hacia cada vez mas fuerte, mis gemidos inundaban la habitación.

-Ahh..ah.. Sebastian, me voy a… -las palabras quedaron en mi garganta, me había corrido en el y lo único que hizo fue degustar mi esencia, sonrió, un poco escurría de su boca, tuve la intención de limpiarlo pero detuvo mi mano y paso su lengua seductoramente por sus sonrosados labios, un rubor volvió a aparecer en mi cara, trate de ocultarlo agachando la mirada, cuando note el bulto que se le había formado, me acerque, mi cara ardía de la vergüenza, tímidamente desabroche su pantalón, dejando al descubierto su potente erección. Empecé a saborearlo, como si fuera un dulce, uno de mis favoritos. No le bastaba eso, pero tampoco lo menciono, vi la necesidad en su rostro y lo engullí entero, sabia que era de su agrado, también lo era para mi. Él había comenzado a soltar pequeños gemidos, una sonrisa prepotente se curvo en mi cara, tomo mis cabellos y marco un ritmo mas veloz, adoraba su voz que trataba de ser reprimida, me volvía loco el mero pensamiento de saber que yo provocaba esas reacciones en el.

-Joven amo…- me molesto por primera vez esa oración, decidí no darle ahora importancia y me enfoque en darle mas placer. La expresión en su rostro contraída me excitaba cada vez mas, retiro su miembro de mi boca, justo antes de llegar al orgasmo.

Me beso desesperado, devolví el contacto con la misma efusividad, volviéndonos en un apasionado juego exclusivo.

-¿Por qué me besaste?- pude decirlo entre jadeos, nos separamos y juntamos nuestras frentes, un simple acto que valía demasiado para mi. Su mirada carmesí se poso en mis ojos, me daba pena la situación pero no renunciaría al momento que compartíamos.

-No quería que sus finos y delicados labios se mancharan con mi pecado, joven amo- un sonrojo tímido volvió a aparecer, pero seguía enojándome la manera en la que me llamaba, sabia que solo eso significaba para el, un alma en un cuerpo inservible, quería que en este simple acto me diera la ilusión de que ese frio y calculador demonio sintiera algo por mi, solo esta vez.

-Llámame por hoy Ciel, es una orden- parecía mas el ruego de un niño indefenso, volvía a sentir la amarga sensación de la soledad apoderarse de mi, terminaría con esto y volvería a mi patética vida. Junte de nuevo nuestras bocas, volviéndose cada vez mas intensas y frenéticas nuestras acciones, comencé a rozar nuestras pelvis desesperadamente, me sentía ansioso por ese momento, sus gemidos eran bajos y roncos, tomo mi miembro y comenzó a masturbarlo lentamente, era una contención que no duraría mucho, pude separarme de el por un momento y observe que seguía con su acostumbrado traje, fui deshaciéndome de cada una de esas prendas, quería ver ese níveo cuerpo que velaba por mi alma todas las noches como reaccionaba ante mis caricias. Lamí seductoramente su cuello hasta llegar al lóbulo de la oreja, con algo de vergüenza dije:

-Penétrame…- susurre, su sonrisa depravada se ensancho, me abrí de piernas frente a él, mis mejillas volvieron a encenderse. Se acercó como una fiera en busca de su presa, acerco dos de sus dedos a mi boca, y comencé a lamer uno por uno con cuidado, tratando de ensalivarlos hasta que estuvieron bien húmedos. Toco mi entrada, introdució un primer dedo con cuidado, un temblor me recorrió, dolía, no había sentido eso desde hace mucho, hasta que comenzó a moverlo y esa sensación se transformo en placer. Metió el segundo y cada vez lo disfrutaba aun mas, mis gemidos exasperados resonaban en la habitación, para confundirse también con los suyos.

-Ciel,voy a entrar…- retiro ambos de mi cavidad y los remplazó con su miembro, esta vez era mas doloroso, sentí una fuerte punzada y un par de lagrimas saladas brotaron de mis ojos, recordé aquella vez en la cual esos hombres hicieron lo mismo, me invadió el recuerdo, mire a mi fiel demonio, estaba preocupado, seco con pequeños besos cada lagrima caída, y me di cuenta de que había un a gran diferencia, porque esta vez era especial, lo hacia con quien yo amaba.

Siguió con delicadeza de no herirme, el dolor ceso rápidamente y empecé a moverme sobre el, incitándolo a que aumentara mas su ritmo, las embestidas eran cada vez mas fuertes, podía escuchar entre los incesables gemidos como decía mi nombre, su ágil mano me masturbaba, ese grado de excitación que tenia me nublaba la mente, en ese momento no había nada, no existía una venganza que cumplir, ni el contrato, solo estábamos nosotros dos. Mis gemidos eran muy sonoros, pronto me correría, sentía como si varias corrientes eléctricas pasaran sobre mi.

-¡Ahh.. S-Sebastian… ahh!- vi lo cerca que él estaba del orgasmo, iba a retirarse en mi interior, pero no se lo permití, quería que nuestros cuerpos siguieran así hasta acabar juntos, con una ultima estocada termino dentro mio y yo sobre nosotros. Sentía como escurría ese líquido blanco de mi interior. Nos miramos a los ojos, sabia que seguía siendo solo un alma, pero no podía evitar el sentirme extrañamente en paz, me recosté mientras el me limpiaba y me ponía mis ropajes, volvió a vestirse con sus prendas, parecía inmutable, aun luego de ver todas esas diferentes expresiones que habían pasado por su rostro mientras lo hacíamos, volvió a portar esa mascara de frialdad y falsedad. Me dirigí a mi estudio, tenía una gran pila de trabajo acumulado, comencé la firma de algunos contratos, rechacé algunos permisos y examine el resto de los documentos. No me concentraba, en mi mente solo aparecía Sebastian, no quería seguir pendiente de él, dolía demasiado el saber que ese demonio me había enamorado, dolía el saber que nunca le importaría mi existencia de no ser por el sabor de mi alma. Suspire, se acercaba la hora del te, todavía quedaba trabajo y además no había vuelto a cruzar palabras con mi mayordomo, pero era lo mejor, al menos para mi salud mental.

Odiaba la soledad, de ese modo aquellos horribles pensamientos invadían mi ser libremente, atormentándome. Una solitaria gota de agua resbalo por mi mejilla, la limpie rápidamente, no iba a permitirle a nadie verme débil, mostré nuevamente mi mascara de siempre, era el conde Phantomhive, fiel perro guardián de la reina, mi venganza era mi único objetivo y los tontos sentimientos hacia un demonio no lo cambiarían, me distraje al escuchar los finos golpes en la puerta, antes de que se abriera y diera paso a esa sombra oscura.

-Joven amo, la señorita Elizabeth vino a la mansión, lo esta esperando con el te en el jardín- el todo de indiferencia y enojo en su voz era perceptible, se acercó lentamente a mi escritorio, hasta quedar a centímetros de mi persona.

-Joven amo ¿se encuentra bien?- tomo mi rostro caído y me hipnotice con esos ojos, carmesíes como la sangre, eran irresistibles a cualquier mortal, eran los que me habían cautivado. Acorte la distancia que nos separaba y lo bese tímidamente, esos labios sonrosados eran suaves y cálidos, a diferencia de la verdadera esencia de un demonio, me separe y me quede viéndole embelesado.

-La señorita Elizabeth lo esta esperando- puse una mueca de decepción, Salí de la habitación y baje los elegantes escalones de la mansión, fui hacia el jardín, antes de darme cuenta ese mayordomo se hallaba detrás de mi, lo ignore y divise a mi prima entre los rosedales, esa pequeña nunca cambiaria.

-Elizabeth, tiempo sin verte- se levanto cuidadosamente, era difícil evitar que se abalanzara sobre mi como de costumbre.

-¡Ciel!-deje que me abrazara un momento, no entendía el porque se encontraba aquí en Londres si había viajado a Paris.

-Por favor, compórtate- había que mantener la compostura, además, no quería que Sebastian malinterpretara la situación, la mire fríamente, solo para que quede en claro que no deseaba que repitiera ese tipo de comportamiento.

-El té ya esta servido- vi de reojo como escrutaba con su rígida mirada a mi prima, quedo afligida ante la ferocidad que demostraban sus ojos rojos. Nos dirigimos a la pequeña mesa que se hallaba escondida, con la merienda y los dulces servidos en vajilla de porcelana. Bebí un poco de mi té earl grey, no le prestaba atención a la conversación de ella, solo escuchaba la brisa de primavera que soplaba levemente, probé el trifle de frutillas, la comida que preparaba mi mayordomo era exquisita, odiaba que sea perfecto en todos los sentidos, no estaba a su altura, no tenia derecho de ser su amo, no tenia el derecho de amarlo.

-Ciel, quisiera hablar seriamente sobre el compromiso…- logro captar mi atención, podía sentir como un pequeño calor comenzaba a albergar mi pecho, la mire expectante, al igual que mi fiel mayordomo.

-Si no es molestia ¿podrías pedirle a Sebas-chan que nos deje a solas?- lo mire, asentí con la cabeza y esa sombra desapareció de mi vista, era un tema que me importaba, a pesar de que el momento en que nos casemos nunca llegue debido al contrato.

-He cancelado esta mañana nuestro compromiso- mi rostro se paralizo, no procesaba bien la intención que ella tenia, los nervios hicieron aparición.

-¿Q-que dices?- era patético, estaba tartamudeando, no entendía el porqué de esta acción, sabia que yo siempre era distante con ella ¿pero había sido demasiado duro como para que ella plantease así la situación?

-Yo te amo, Ciel…- logro confundirme aun mas de lo que ya estaba, sabia que ella requería de un inmenso valor para decirme esto, no como yo, no tenia la fuerza suficiente para confesarme ante la persona que amo. –Pero… no quiero atarte a mi cuando sé que tu corazón nunca me aceptara- tuve que darle la razón, la quería, pero solo era un cariño fraternal, ese que se siente por una hermana pequeña y testaruda.

-Lo único que pido a cambio de esta acción, es tu felicidad- la sola mención de esa idea me causaba gracia, no era fácil que alguien en este estado pudiera encontrar algo tan insólito como eso, no era común que un bastardo como yo lo obtuviera.

- Y solo la conseguirás si te abres a la persona que amas- volví a ponerme nervioso, no pensé que alguien mas se percatara de mis sentimientos, y la persona que menos me esperaba era ella.

-Lamento que te confundas, yo no soy capaz de amar a nadie- fue una mentira dolorosa, pero mis sentimientos delataban mis debilidades, y yo no podía ser considerado de esa manera una vez mas, debía mantener la cabeza en alto y no dubitar por mis acciones.

-Sé que te desvives por Sebastian, no me lo niegues- eran demasiado obvios mis deseos de ocultarlo, el rubor rojo invadió mis pómulos, corrí la mirada, era vergonzoso admitir que mi corazón solo latía gracias a ese demonio.

-No tiene importancia, mis estúpidos sentimientos no son correspondidos- sabia que él no podía llegar a sentir algo por mi, además se lo impedía su naturaleza demoniaca, era demasiado perfecto para mi, mis deseos y anhelos no eran suficientes para el. Volví a sentir como la triste y oscura soledad tomaba de nuevo mi ser.

-Si fuera así no te cuidaría con tanto empeño cada día, ni se pondría celoso cuando te visito- una pizca de ironía se hizo presente en su tono de voz, podía notar como sufría al admitir la realidad, era admirable su determinación, hizo una pausa y continúo hablando con su frágil voz.

-Yo solo deseo ver tu sonrisa antes de irme a Paris, no te desanimes por favor, sé que él te ama- rompió en llanto, había colapsado y miles de lagrimas saladas se agolpaban para salir de sus verdes ojos, no soportaba ver a la gente que me apreciaba sufrir por causa mía. Me levante y con sumo cuidado borre todo rastro de lágrima que había, se tranquilizo finalmente, la mire a los ojos y haciendo una reverencia dije:

-Lizzy ¿Me harías el honor de bailar un ultimo vals conmigo?- tomo mi mano extendida tímidamente, comenzamos ese lento baile, siendo ella un poco torpe en los pasos, dejándose guiar por los míos, gracias a sus palabras me di cuenta de todo, pude abrir los ojos, y supe que a pesar de que uno se sienta especial por alguien, si no se transmite en palabras nunca se enterara el otro sobre tus sentimientos. Ella pensó lo mismo, aun conociendo que yo jamás la correspondería, este pequeño gesto era mi agradecimiento hacia su devoto cariño por mi, y también por darme el coraje para expresarme ante él.

Una macabra melodía comenzó a sonar al compas de la suave brisa, la cual había escuchado la misma noche en que mi prima se había convertido en una fina muñeca.

Ese brillante astro comenzó a ocultarse en el horizonte, y nuestra danza iba bajando el ritmo, para detenerse cuando la blanca luna brillaba sobre nosotros. Su mirada era fija hacia mi, se encontraba mas apacible y serena que antes.

-Por favor, llámalo, tengo que comunicárselo- quería decirlo ella, no era lo mas apropiado, pero una determinación brillaba en esos ojos jades, solo pude asentir y llamarlo, acudió rápidamente ese mayordomo.

-Sebas-chan… nuestro mutuo compromiso ha sido anulado- me miro a mi, estaba algo dolido por la situación que ella estaba pasando –No seré mas un estorbo, con la condición de que él sea feliz contigo, es lo que quiero- lo mire de reojo, al principio parecía sorprendido al igual que yo, pero luego una sonrisa altanera apareció en su bello rostro, se veía vencedor ante la humillación que recibía la marquesa.

-No se preocupe lady Elizabeth, él esta en buenas manos- el rojo invadió mis mejillas, no sabia porque decía esas cosas tan vergonzosas, nuestras miradas se encontraron, necesitando una de la otra.

-Nee, Ciel, muéstrame antes de irme una ultima sonrisa ¿sí?- se veía algo derrotada su cara, de su vestido, saco una hermosa y pequeña flor, que a pesar de su aspecto descuidado no había muerto. Mire a mi mayordomo, extrañamente sonreía, sin dudas él era a quien mi retorcido corazón le pertenecía, admira la belleza de la rosa blanca que sostenía y lentamente le dirigí la sonrisa mas sincera que pude haber esbozado en varios años. Unas lagrimas se le escaparon a Lizzy, me abrazo con cariño, devolví por primera vez el gesto, me alegraba que haya madurado, con cuidado nos separamos y limpio las pequeñas gotas que había dejado caer.

-Espero que nuestros caminos vuelvan a cruzarse, te deseo lo mejor junto con Sebas-chan, _adiós Ciel_- era tarde y aun así se dirigió al carruaje, no quería seguir conmigo, tome su brazo para que volviera un momento y deposite un suave y tierno beso en su mejilla, sonrió una vez mas y continuo su camino. Sentí como mi mano era tomada, mire a su portador y lo vi a él, Sebastian me miraba con un sentimiento completamente desconocido para mi, se acercó y susurro a mi oído:

-Ciel, el que no me sea permitido sentir, no evita que lo ame, al igual que tú, a pesar de que haya sufrido no significa que no pueda volver a ser feliz- un escalofrió recorrió mi ser, no creía en esas palabras recién pronunciadas, busque sus ojos y me vi reflejado en ellos, con una sonrisa casi invisible decorando mi expresión, él tenia razón, podía volver a sonreír sin culpa. Juntó nuestros labios en un ligero y cálido beso, lo único que deseaba en ese momento era estar en su compañía, con ese mayordomo.

** Fin **

_**Perdoon por la enorme tardanza,no se si se noto que fue la vez que mas escribi en mucho tiempo, que les parecio desde el punto de vista de Ciel? Díganme su opinión a través de los reviews, es lo que me reconforta luego de escribir mis historias,saber que a alguna persona le gusto ^^ Saben que acepto criticas y demás comentarios [dichos de buena manera], espero les haya gustado este segundo cap, me despido hasta la próxima vez,cuídense queridos lectores n.n**_

_**Bakaa-chan~ **_

_**PD:una de las frases que dice Ciel respecto a transmitir sus sentimientos, no me pertenece,sino a Junjou Romantica, solo quería aclarar eso.**_


End file.
